Not Gonna Get Us
by orientrainbow
Summary: Charles Brandon/OC ; Henry VIII/OC ? IMPORTANT NOTE: This is just a PREVIEW of chapter one and this is my first attempt at a Tudor fic so please bare with me! Plus I couldn't think of a summary. Read and Tell me what you think so far.
1. Chapter 1

"**Welcome back to court."**

"**Your majesty," The dark haired young woman curtseyed to King Henry VIII of England as he sat upon his throne.**

"**How was court life in France?"**

"**Lovely, your majesty. King Francis was most kind to me."**

"**I would imagine so. You same to have blossomed over night into quite a beauty."**

"**You flatter me your majesty."**

**Karolina Almeida had indeed blossomed into a rare and unique beauty. A young woman of just the tender age of 16, she was birthed from a Spanish mother and fathered by an English - Spanish noble man. With smooth flawless olive skin, long curly black hair, and big bright hazel eyes, it was clear that her Spanish blood dominated and shaped her appearance. Though she was not the typical beauty by Tudor standards, she was the spitting image of what a beautiful Spanish young woman should appear. **

"**I do not mean it as flattery, I state it as truth," He paused a moment as he stared her down, "You shall come and enjoy tonight's festivities. Your return to court shall be announced to all. You may go and prepare yourself." Karolina curtseyed before turning and promptly making her exit. **

REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, THIS IS MY FIRST TUDOR FIC

**A/N: So this is my very first attempt at a Tudor Fan Fic, so please, please be kind, I am new to the series. Note that this is a very short PREVIEW to Chapter One. I don't know about all of the mannerisms and the titles etc but I will try to collect as much research as I can and try to get it correct. Bare with me please! Sorry if this is absolutely terrible. **


	2. Chapter 1 PART 2

**A/N: I know this is probably quite a bit OOC for Mr. Brandon but I tried, since I'm a novice. Forgive me and please please review! Also forgive me for the length.**

****************

"She is much changed…" Henry said as he watched the young woman dance amongst the crowd of the entire court.

"She has indeed your majesty." Henry looked over to his long time friend, Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk as he sat next to him at the kings table. Charles sat there a moment following the young woman's movements before standing.

"Excuse me your majesty." He walked from the King's table and onto the dance floor. He made his way through the throngs of courtiers until he stood behind Karolina who dance with a miscellaneous young man of court.

"Your grace." The young man said, stopping his dance with Karolina who spun around.

"Your grace." She curtsied after staring at him a moment.

"May I?" He asked holding his arm out to her.

"Of course your grace." She curtsied once more before hooking her arm with his. Charles lead her away from the other man.

"Would you care for a dance your grace?"

"If you don't mind it my lady.."

"Of course not.." She unhooked her arm from his. She walked around and stood in front of him. She curtsied and he bowed his head slightly. He then extended his hand. She happily accepted it and began to dance.

"So how was your stay in France?" He asked.

"Lovely." She answered simply.

"Lovely? I do hope King Frances treated you well."

"He did indeed. He was most kind to me."

"And was he…gentle?"

She looked at him, "Gentle? What do you mean by gentle your grace?"

"King Frances wrote frequently in high praises of you and I am just curious…" He pulled her close into him and leaned down, "Might your virtue still be as it was when you departed?" He said in a rough whisper in her ear. He felt her hand tremble slightly in his own.

"Since when are such matters any of your business? And how is that you know of what King Frances penned to his majesty King Henry?" She asked pulling away from him. She stood apart from him a moment before going back to the dance.

"His majesty has made it my business and concern when he decided to discuss all matters involving you with me. It is my duty question and report such…delicate matters to his majesty."

"How noble of you, Charles."

"Will you not answer me?" Karolina ignored his question and continued her dance.

"Will you not answer me?" He repeated a few moment later. Karolina broke away from him and curtsied,

"Thank you for the dance your grace. Please tell his majesty to forgive me for my absence from dinner tonight. I wish to retire early." Charles just stood there but then nodded,

"I will inform him my lady. He will most forgiving considering your long journey back home."

"Good night your grace." She said softly before pushing her gown aside and promptly walking off. Charles watched as she exited the room, noticing her looking back at him a couple of times. Charles turned to the King's table and saw Henry looking upon him. Henry nodding his head twice and Charles nodded his slightly. He then turned and walked out in the direction Karolina had went. He quickly found her and caught up to her.

"My lady!" He called out to her. Karolina stopped and turned to his voice. Charles walked up to her,

"Why do you know answer me?"

"It's my business who's company I kept in France either it be the king or anyone else. It's not matter of your certain."

"How can you possibly say that?"

"I did." She said standing in his face.

"You promised yourself to me…" He said low.

TBC...


End file.
